minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Joining the Wiki
Aloha! '''We are excited to have you here! There's a lot to go through before you can start making pages (but you can ignore all of this if you want to!), but feel free to jump to whatever headline on this page that catches your interest. Again, you don't have to go through this, but this is just to get you caught up on the world of MCFFW. What is in MCFFW? We currently host over 2,000 (9.23.13; 9.2.13 was 920 & 7.31.13 was 720 10.15.14 2045) pages, and to be honest, there is a LOT of stuff that goes in here! Mobs, items, stories/fanfictions, deities, enemies, creepypastas, comics, allies, biomes, bosses, blocks, dimensions, you name it! It is easy to get some things mixed up or forget others, but the big idea is that '''we have a lot of stuff. '''It is not neccesary to read every single page. Plus, you might want to make a page, but it already exists. This is a list of what we have in store for you. There's a lot and you don't have to read everything. Mobs Mobs go in the category "Mob Variations", which is branched off into lots of other categories like "Hostile Mobs", "Poisonous Mobs", "Boss-like Mobs", "Exploding Mobs", "Highly Feared", which are branched off into more define details like "Passive Creepers", "Exploding Creepers", and so on. We have a '''ton '''of mob pages on here (a total of over 300!), and in fact, mobs take up a huge chunk of the amount of stuff in this wiki. We have a lot of variations of mobs plus new mobs that don't exist in minecraft with variations of their own. All variations of mobs have a prefix that can be a noun, verb, or adjective like Fire-, Running-, Summer-, Venomous-, and stuff like that. Did you know that there's over a hundred Creeper variations on MCFFW? Creeper variations take up the biggest portion of mobs, and the others have various amounts. Spiders, Dragons, Withers, and Zombies have the lesser amounts of variations. Some nonexistant mobs like the Unifang, Zap-Pulse, and Ar'othet have either little or no variations, and some like Skaidrons or Cybagons are variations of Dragons, yet they have their own variations as well. All bosses are counted as mobs, and we have a lot of bosses on here! Some are much harder than others, but the two biggies and oldies are Ender Steve and Herobrine, which are the two kickstarters to a lot of bosses that require bosses to be beaten before challenging. Some bosses have various forms, or are challenged several times. The general appearance of a mob page has a brief description of the mob, then a headline that says "Tactics" if it is a Hostile or Neutral mob, or "Behavior" if it is Passive or other. The Tactics describes what the mob does when attacked and what it drops when it dies, and Behavior describes what it does when it's not attacked, when it is, and what it drops. At the bottom, a headline that says "Habitat" is a one, two, or three sentence paragraph that says what the spawn rate of the mob is. At the very bottom, categories are added to the mob according to it's traits. A picture of the mob is shown near the top of the page as well. Click to learn more on making images. However, some mobs do not have this layout. Some are characters that have headlines of "History" and/or "Description" if the mob does not appear in our fantasy version of Minecraft. These are simply people, beings, and creatures that have or have had a role in the past and may be refferenced in the fantasy Minecraft but do not actually come. Some are used in the RPGs (click to learn about RPGs) and aren't neccesarily important to the game. These characters are placed in fewer categories, generally just in things that describe what they are like but exclude the "-Mobs" suffix on most categories, with the exception being for Mob Variations. Things like "Blue", "Highly Feared", "Angelic", and others are categories seen often in these types of mob pages. Note that most boss pages have a very brief history of how they came to be, thus not all pages with a "History" or "Description" headline are things that aren't in our fantasy Minecraft. Making a Mob Page Using these layouts described as above for making mob pages, but be aware that all words in the name of the page must be capitalized (except words like "the", "and", "of", ect.). If the mob interacts with other mobs that are on the wiki, then please put links to their pages! Items Items are simply put in the "Items" category, which branch off into other categories like "Tools", "Craftable Items", "Weapons", "Food", and "Blocks"; then branch off into more definite categories like "Sunstone Tools", "Novacios Items", "Emerald Tools", and so on. Items also take up a big portion of the wiki; if there are the top three things that take up the most space on this wiki, Items are #2. Items are often very scattered here. There isn't a clear similarity to most, since a lot of items put on here and their variations do not exist in real Minecraft. Some are types of items like pickaxes and swords are different types of swords, and some are created with the Advanced Crafting Table. There aren't a whole lot of mobs that drop their own unique items, and some have redlinks to item pages that are yet to be created. Sometimes, an item will show it's uses and a history of it, if it is a legendary item of some sort. Bayhem's Grail, for instance, is slightly different from this and only shows a brief description of it and a headline for its Description. This is for items that are not included in our fantasy Minecraft, but more directly targeted at RPG purposes. Items are almost never as complex as mob pages. They are really very short, much shorter than a mob page depending on what type of item it is; typically, a description at the top, an image (does not have to be pixelated), and a headline explaining where it's from and what it does called Uses. It is generally a lot less work making item pages, unless they are connected to a lot of purposes and mobs. Making an Item Page The same rules apply to capitalization as with mobs, and it takes between an average of 3-10 minutes to make an item page (though this depends on how fast you type and how long the page is). Remember to add it to existing categories, however if it is an item that belongs to a particular dimension that is recently added, you can make a new category with "_____ Items", the blank being the dimension name, or if the item possesses a new element not already introduced to the fantasy Minecraft or an aspect not yet applied to an item. Fan Stories (Fanfictions) This is basically writing a book - but by the fans! Fanfictions are strictly limited to stories written by you, or by characters already existing or soon to exist in MCFFW. None of these actually get published or finished, and you have the option to write it as you go or plan it out and submit it to the wiki when it's finished. All fanfictions on this wiki can be in two categories (not literal categories, just how they're written): '''2D '''and '''Realistic. "2D" fanfictions are stories that are entirely based around Minecraft/Fantasy Minecraft; they have no unusual talking animals unless it is to translate what they are saying, and the term "blocks" are used very often. There aren't a lot of 2D fanfictions here, but they are just as good as Realistic-styled ones. These rarely use real-world terms like feet or kilometers, since there is no such thing in Minecraft. Creepers do not make any other sound than "hiss", and almost all monsters are described as emotionless, careless beasts. The term "Spawn" is also used very often. Mobs are born by spawning, without parents, unless animals are bred. "Hearts" and the hunger bar are used a lot as well. Notch and other MoJang members may also be refferenced. In 2D Fanfictions, it is clearly depicted that the story takes place in the game. Movements are usually just restricted to "Walk" and "Sprint", except for a spider where it may "Leap" or "Pounce". EXAMPLE: ''I had three hearts left. My sword was almost out of durability, and I heard a faint hiss. A spider had spawned nearby and I confronted it while hitting it with my sword. It lost all it's hearts and it died, dropping its string and a couple of XP points. I pick them up while sprinting back to my house. Thank Notch for diamond swords!'' Note: Notice how above that terms are restricted strongly to how somebody would play Minecraft. It is described as if the real-life person was talking for ''their character, not ''as ''the character. Plus, Notch is mentioned at the end, clearly stating that he was in a game. "Realistic" fanfictions still base around Minecraft/Fantasy Minecraft, however they use more realistic terms and Minecraft terms like "Mobs", "Blocks", and "Crafting" are rarely/never used and are replaced with more real-world terms like "Animals", "Objects", and "Forging" or "Creating". The measurement of Blocks are replaced by real-world measuring systems like feet, inches, or miles. Deaths in Realistic fanfictions are almost always permanent, and there is no "Spawn" term used in these. "Revive" is used as a countermethod of avoiding the use of Spawn if the mob was once dead, and all mobs, monster and animal alike, are born in a more realistic way by two parents but is never clearly mentioned instead of Spawning in a world out of nowhere. "Hearts" are not used, and are replaced with a more realistic health system that does not say how many "hearts" you have left, but is estimated by how hurt the character feels. You never hear "I had 2 hunger points left" in a Realistic fanfiction; instead you may hear "My stomach snarled in dry hunger" or "I felt weary from the loss of food". Notch and other MoJang members that made the game are never spoken of and the fantasy world in the Realistic fanfictions are described as if it was the real world and not a game. More realistic movements and descriptions are used that you won't see in the game Minecraft, like "Twisted", "Lash out", "Snarled", "Croaked", or "Spat". EXAMPLE: ''I was badly bruised and injured from fighting. The sword I had was starting to crack, and I heard a faint hiss of anger. A spider had snuck up on me, and instinctively, I leaped at it with full force and brought down my blade at its head. The spider groaned and fell to the ground, ceasing of motion while some loose string fell near it. I grabbed the string and stuck it in my pockets and ran back to my home. I'm glad diamonds exist here. Note: See how this paragraph sounds different? The character is restricted to only knowing how hurt he is, and the health bar is absent. The sword is not described with a durability bar, but with context clues the reader can tell that it is about to break. The spider also did not "spawn", and it simply had already been alive and found the human nearby. Realistic description should be noted for the brief fight with the spider and the spider dying. The spider also did not drop XP, but had string lying around it and it also did not poof into smoke upon death. Also, Notch is not mentioned, but the diamonds are depicted as if they were not coded but in a real-life scenario, and the character is also not being spoken for by a real-life player in a game, but talking as if he was the one narrating the story. With all this, the paragraph ends up longer because it has more description in it. Making a Fanfiction ---> Biomes Biomes are typically anything in a dimension that appears as a habitat naitive to that dimension. So far, the only biome on this wiki for the Overworld is the Volcano Biome, since many other dimensions are not as complex as the Overworld and have the same terrain everywhere. But that does not mean it is hard to make one. Sometimes, biomes have no natural animals that spawn in them, but there is always a unique type of terrain and that is the biggest element in biomes. Every biome is different somehow from each other, and dimensions are pretty much very big biomes that need a special way to get there. Biomes can be big or small, and the Volcano biome is a rather harsh one. A Biome page looks much like a dimension page, with a two-paragraph description of it at the top, an image of what the biome looks like, and headlines titled "Mobs" or "Items" (if any). Mobs are marked with bullet points, only by their name and a link to the mob/item. Biomes are otherwise very simple. They don't take up a whole lot of space in this wiki, but that definitely doesn't exist! Making a Biome Page Biomes are very easy to make. You cam come up with a name, then make a graphic in Paint/Paint.net/Spore/some other art program and add your mobs/items (if any)! Dimensions Dimensions in the real Minecraft are composed of three basic areas all accessed with a portal: The Overworld, The Nether, and The End. But heck, this is MCFFW we're talking about! Most dimensions need a portal of one type or another to access. They are like very big biomes. Some dimensions may have special biomes of their own. Some have bossess that live in that dimension that are needed to fight in order to challenge another boss or such. Dimensions take up a small piece of the overall content on MCFFW, but it's definitely more than others. Some may need a combination of one or more bosses to be defeated, or maybe that plus a portal, meaning method #2 cannot work, even if you have the right materials to make the portal. In some cases, you may want to make a dimension that doesn't need a portal, but another way of transportation. Sometimes, dimensions may exist but are unable to be reached and the mobs may "leak" to other dimensions, confirming the dimension's existance. Making a Dimension Page Dimension pages go into the category "Dimensions", and that pretty much sums it up. If the Dimension has sub-dimensions (EX - the exact opposite of the Overworld. It has an exact opposite of the Nether and End, so those two are sub-dimensions. Dimensions inside of other dimensions are sub-dimensions and can only be reached in the home dimension) and the sub-dimension has a page of it's own, then that page goes in both "Dimensions" and "Sub-Dimensions", since dimensions can be any type of dimension and sub-dimensions are simply a different kind of it. Deities Deities are seldom seen on MCFFW. They aren't gods and goddesses, but they are powerful beings. They are more targeted for RPG purposes, or sometimes they may be seen in the game either fought as a boss or seen in a cutscene of one sort or another. Many have their own unique powers. Think of a real-world king. They have power in authority, but they aren't gods. If this is simpler (and if you have seen certain movies or read books), wizards in the Lord of the Rings aren't gods, but they are still quite powerful. Deities are like this. Waterbending, Firebending, and others are basically Hydrokinesis and Pyrokinesis in our fantasy Minecraft. Deities are split into two mostly-used categories: "Deities" and "Highly Feared". Highly Feared is a finer devision of "Deities", and seems to be the only one. "Lesser Feared" does not exist but may come in the future. We split powers of Deities into three classes: Normal, Advanced, ''and ''Mastered. Normal '''powers are powers of a regular, basic strength. The deity was either born with it or only learned how to use it, and seldom practiced using the power. The power listed in the Deity's page has no prefix, simply just listing what the power is. Normal powers are often shared by many deities, or one particular deity. Usually, telepathy and telekinesis are listed as normal powers. Examples are Telekinesis, Summoning. '''Advanced '''powers are stronger than Normal powers but weaker than Mastered ones. The deity has practiced every now and then with using it (or was born with it), learning a couple other ways to use it. Advanced powers mean that the power is stronger than usual, and the deity can use it in multiple, semipowerful ways. Mind-Melding is an example, where it's normal counterpart only adds memories and reads them, but its Advanced counterpart can also erase them as well as the others listed. Examples are Advanced Telepathy, Advanced Invisibility. '''Mastered '''powers are the strongest of the three. The deity with it has learned to harness that power in the best possible way and grows accustomed to using it so much they become a 'master' of using it. Mastered powers are seldom but they do exist. Mastered Electrokinesis will include moving, creating, and becoming electricity with your mind, while Advanced Electrokinesis only moves and creates, and Electrokinesis on its own just moves it. Examples are Mastered Invisibility, Mastered Pyrokinesis. Some powers of deities only have a Normal part if it is a born power that they use upon instinct. An instinct, for example, for humans is breathing. You don't master breathing, do you? Nope! You just do it on instinct. There's no way to become a master of breathing. Think of some powers like that; they don't master them because they have them already to get by, or need them to live. Night vision is one example. How do you master seeing in the dark? (Well, if you are a person, you can '''help improve it, but you can't master it.) Fire resistance is another good example - unless you drink a mastered potion! Deities can be authority figures from the past, present, or future. In the future case, deities from that time period can only be known to exist if they came from the future to visit the present or past. Making a Deity Page Deity page-layouts have a brief description at the top, a graphic of the deity, a headline right below that may or may not say "Description" or "History", and at the bottom is a headline for "Powers". You can look at existing Power-headlines from other deity pages to get ideas. Remember - unless it is a unique deity, their powers need to make sence and go with the deity. It wouldn't make much sence if a deity of fire had Mastered Hydrokinesis, would it? Creepypastas There are only four creepyasta pages on here, but they may pop up somewhere on MCFFW. Creepypastas are like the internet versions of really, really scary rumors. They may apply to an item, mob, dimension, block, ect. They may even count as fanfictions, if it is a story about a very creepy thing, or a story with a very creepy setting, plot, ect. And no, creepypastas have absolutely nothing to do with pasta. The main elements of creepypastas are the description, the creepy image(s), the creepy history, and sometimes a warning at the last sentence of the page. But first - how do we make things creepy? Make them do creepy things, make them have creepy aspects, or simply make people surrounding the creepypasta think'' the thing is creepy when it may or may not actually be creepy at all.' Creepypastas are harder to make than others. A good example of one is Bayhem. He doesn't seem creepy at first, but when you look at his history, it's rather chilling! Try not to copy exactly everything from other people's ideas, but you can "piggyback" on them to get bigger, maybe better ideas to help you write one. Not a fan of creepypastas? No problem. We keep everything on MCFFW on a PG-basis, so you won't see "screamer" videos or bloody things for creepypastas. You don't have to read creepypastas if you don't like them. We keep them scary...without actually being too scary. Races Races always follow in the "Races" category, and may fall in either "Major Races" or "Minor Races". Do not get this mixed up with races on a racetrack - we mean races of people ''(or animals), not speedy competitions. There are a couple race pages, all with their own unique style of living, appearance, and such. Lylans are the singers, Arachnians are the spider-taming scientists, Rejins are the friendly forgers, and many others have their special style of standing out. People in our fantasy Minecraft that are multi-raced are called Rhybrids (A mix of Race and Hybrid). They can have as little as two to as many as ten, or very rarely, even more. Rhybrids are very uncommon, since it is of usually two different races..."doing the thing". We'll just keep it at that! Many races live in different dimensions, such as Endi. They can domesticate Ender Dragons! They typically live in the End, where many real-life Minecrafters fear to go. Sometimes, a particular dimension may or may not have it's own unique race(s) in it. Races may range from tribal talking 'tributors to city-calling civillians. Making a Race Page Races have a lot of components to them: A description at the top, an image of their flag (if they have one), and headlines saying Personality, Culture, Appearance, Sports (if any), and Towns (if any). Celestial Bodies You might be wondering, "What the heck is a celestial body?" A celestial body is anything that is in space; planets, stars, comet belts, solar systems, galaxies, ect. These are a bit more challenging to make. Planets are generally the first thing that may pop to your head - we live on one, after all. Earth can be a baseline for most planets. As you move up in size with celestial bodies, it gets harder and harder to make them because you're growing in a ''lot ''of size. Planets aren't as hard unless they have their own dimensions, then it gets tricky. Galaxies in real life (like the Milky Way - the galaxy we live in) have litterally billions and billions of stars, not to mention possibly almost a trillion (a trillion looks like this: 1,000,000,000,000,000) planets! There aren't a whole lot of celestial bodies on this wiki, but celestial categories include "Celestial Bodies", "Planets", "Stars", "Galaxies", and so on. They can be really big or really small. Celestial pages are more challenging than others, and there aren't a whole lot. The layouts vary, and you don't have to sound all scientificy and add stuff that might bore others; things you could start with are how big it is, does it have life, ect. Making a Celestial Body Page Since making planets and galaxies are a lot harder than others, start small - go with a few planets or moons, and then move up to bigger things like solar systems. Galaxies are ''huge - you can make them smaller if you want. Stars are either small, medium sized, or large. Planets can generally be no bigger than their home star, unless it is the star itself that may be orbitting the planet! Comics Comics are seldom on MCFFW. They are rather hard to make depending on the person, and a good example of a comic author is RedFurnace. They vary enormously! All comics are centered around a plot, characters, and of course, Minecraft. Memes We all know what a meme is! A silly picture with a caption at the top and bottom, right? MCFFW has it's own memes. They are made at a website (link here: http://memegenerator.co/) that has the troll face, Socially Awkward Penguin, The Most Interesting Man on Earth, Forever Alone, Success Kid, Desk-Flipping Rage Dude, and a lot of others, as well as the ability to upload your own meme character. Not everybody has to make a meme, but it is fun to upload them here. Things Not Yet Introduced to MCFFW There are some things that aren't existing in MCFFW, though it may sound like we've covered everything that possibly exists. Even though we're big, this is still just the beginning! There is a lot more that we haven't added yet, and they may come here in the future. This also may include things on here that have one - three pages on it. This is a basic list of what we have that is yet to come or remain unadded: *Altered Mob Behavior/Personalities (i.e. zombies being "tamed" to like people, animals learning tricks) *"Hybrid Demensions" *Other Real-Life structures Questions Do I have to read every page to know what's going on? Not at all. 1000+ pages is a lot to read! It would take forever to read everything. There are some pages that are needed to be read more than others, since sometimes either they are an important character, or they are the center of an inside joke. If you were looking for a certain RPG character, that already eliminates a ton of pages on here. You don't need to know absolutely everything to be on MCFFW. If I see a mistake on a page that's not mine, can I correct it? Nobody's perfect. And there are bound to be mistakes and typos on pages. It is best to make sure that the typo was not intended to be inserted, and to notify the author of the page of the mistake. If they fix it themselves, then your job is done. If they don't fix it and give you permission to correct it, then feel free. But with this, the author is trusting that you won't vandalize or spam the page. Spammers will be blocked, so keep your word! Do I have to make an account? No. But it is highly suggested that you do. People who don't have accounts on here are listed as "A Wikia Contributor", and it is hard to keep up with them. If you have a problem with e-mails or internet connection, then please put some sort of mark on the summary of pages or comments to let us know that it is the same person who is doing certain things. It is just easier to make an account but is not mandatory. If I see a redlink to a page not owned by me, should I make the page to it? Generally, the answer to this question would be no. The author will have a purpose of putting a redlink to a page that doesn't exist and they - and they alone - know what the page will look like and what it will be. A redlink is like the link itself saying "I don't exist yet - but I will soon". Please get permission before doing so, and don't feel bad if they say no. If they say yes, then do not make the page a spam page. A similar question to this is "A page isn't finished thats not mine; can I finish it?". This will also often be answered as no. The author intends to finish it and they alone have the picture of what it will look like - unless they tell someone else. Again, do not finish it for them without permission or fill the page with spam. What is Revival Day? New people to this wiki may or may not know the upcoming MCFFW official holiday known as "Revival Day". In case you haven't, then read on. Revival Day (July 27th) is the day the wiki was found by ThaChompyLeader and 'revived'. The wiki is past a year old, and it's creation date was around early 2012. The reason why this holiday is so important to MCFF-ers is because if it wasn't discovered, then this wiki wouldn't have become so successful. It's growth was extreme, since for months only Chompy and Ecuram contributed to it. The first page made by Chompy was the Water Creeper, and the wiki was morphed from fanfiction stories to overall Minecraft fanfiction. Along the way, other people gradually came and are now valuable to this wiki and its community. HOW IT WAS FOUND: '''(through Chompy's words) It was another boring Saturday in summer. Really, I had practically nothing to do. I had just started getting in to Minecraft, and at the time I only had the Xbox 360 version. I had the dream to make a successful wiki on Minecraft fanfiction, since I already had experience with generating ideas for some. I was about to make a new wiki when I thought, "Wait. I should check to see if any already exist". I was soon afterwards surfing the net but every website I found was already pretty advanced. Then I found this place. I was like, what the heck. I clicked on the link and it only had three pages. It was a good opportunity to start jotting down ideas for fanfiction, so I contacted the founder saying that I was gonna join and help out, and started right away with adding stuff, which was mostly focused on Creeper variations. Little did I know that this place would become so, so advanced. More so, I just wanted to help make their wiki grow. Looking back, this place has seriously advanced. I mean, come on - almost 650 pages? It's really hard to believe such a small community could make a place grow so massively. It's not really my wiki, but I am honored to be apart of such a growing and wonderful place. I one day hope that this place will attract more people, that our way of RPGing will become known at least region-wise, and that we'll become famous. So many things had to happen in order for me to find this place, and there is a reason why. But I hope that everybody will grow to know each other (That is, in an internet sort of way, you know?) and that this place will continue to grow. Why does stuff on here have to be on a PG-basis? MCFFW has attracted a wide range of ages - and nobody likes something to be really, really disturbing, gorey, or offensive. This doesn't mean that we don't allow ''any ''sort of stuff - but really, just leave out the blood and language on things. If it's something that's not good to see or listen to, then don't put it there. A cat scratching somebody is not a rated R thing if you describe "searing pain", but leave out the tomato sauce. We don't allow profanity on here. If you're just really mad at something, then censor the swearing with other characters like ---, *****, *(^%$^&%^*, and such, or use a loophole to it (firetruck, sheep, hellicopter, biscuit and that funny stuff). Don't make a creepypasta so creepy it will give others nightmares or phobias. We want this community to be a loving, caring place that helps with questions and other things, not a community filled with hate and disrespect. A little violence is okay as long as its PG, and a death/romance scene in a fanfiction definitely does ''not ''need to go into detail. I'm from Planet Minecraft, can I write a review on this wiki to help it get more popular? No. You aren't from Planet Minecraft. Anybody who claims to be from PM will get blocked. Chat Rules Make sure you are aware of the chat rules, they are very short and don't require anything huge. -No "Bad" or crude language in the chat. -Racist Comments or remarks towards a person is off bounds. -No bullying users constantly. -No spam, Example: NNJNIBVUCHCTGHVFTUVYLKGYIVBY or .............................................. ---- '''If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. We're always here to help make your stay here the best!